Britain Burning
by Ancilla
Summary: When Mad-Eye Moody sends Harry out on a mission with Hermione Granger as his partner in a possible murdercase, he never expected the bossy know-it-all, to be thing he needed. And what happened to the missing boys? [AU, HHr]
1. Prologue the Chase is on

_Disclaimer: I don't own the characters (There'll be some original ones later, but I'm sure you'll find them on your own.) they belong to J.K. Rowling. The plot, however, is loosely based on the movie 'Mississippi Burning'. Excellent movie, btw, you should all watch! _

_A/N: Warning; this will eventually turn out H/Hr. Don't like, don't read. I don't want any stupid comments about Hermione and Ron are (For an example) made for each other, blah, blah. I disagree and the only thing you'll succeed in is making yourself look like an idiot. Clear? Good._

_I'm from Denmark, and we haven't gotten to the point in the English lessons, where we learn punctuations and commas. Sorry. I hope it isn't too awful. I'd love a beta-reader if anyone should be so inclined. But please make sure you can commit, at least for a little while. I've tried working with other people, but some doesn't even take the trouble to do the first chapter._

**Britian Burning - Prologue**

_The house burned and the smell of death spread. Flames licking the wooden house, tauntingly, as if saying; I won._

"No! That's the wrong way! You had to turn left there!" The redheaded man chastised, and pointed at the map. "You got us down the wrong road! Turn the car!"

The other guy, a blonde one, shook his head, though still concentrating on the road. "No. It's the right way. I'm sure. Just trust me, Jack."

Jack rolled his eyes "It'll take an hour more to take this road. But whatever you want!" He threw his arms in the air as if saying 'I give up' or 'Typical'.

The blonde guy smiled and sped up a bit. They should reach the village before long.

An almost blinding light shone right in the blonde guy's face, he screamed and the car sways a bit. Then it was gone. "What the bloody hell? Jack, check out what that was!" The guy commanded.

Jack opened the window and looked out. "There's nothing here." Jack stated and looked at the blonde guy "You alright Michael? We can pull over if you'd like."

Michael shook his head. "Check again. I'm certain I saw someone…" he said and sounded a bit shook up though calmly steering the car down the little road, that was so far away from any form of population. Jack looked out again. At first he saw nothing then "Holy shit! Speeder as far as it can go, Michael! We need away!" he screamed in panic, and hurriedly closed the window. Michael looked at the scared Jack, not speeding up at all. "What is it? You look like you've seen a ghost!" Jack needn't answer because at that exact moment, Michael saw what Jack had seen. There were faces all around them… on a closer look. People… real live people. Flying. Smirking and trying to pressure the car of the road.

Michael hurriedly pressed the speeder as hard as he could and turned off the road… he'd lose them in the woods. The chase was on. The flying people bumped into the car, surprisingly, almost supernaturally hard, almost turning the car over.

Michael stepped the breaks, and got out the car. If he couldn't get away, he'd figure out what these things wanted. Or even if they were just a figment of his imagination.

The flying people stopped and got off; what was that? Brooms? On a closer inspection he deemed they were 5 people. One of them smirked and got closer. He pulled up something from a pocket in the weird cloak he was wearing, a piece of wood… Michael almost snorted; they were going to point a stick at his head? Though he felt a clenching at his stomach; they were 5 against 2.

The one nearing had long blonde hair, blue eyes and a pale skin. His perfect white teeth and perfect skin would have made any woman swoon. Had the smile not been so twisted…? It seemed sick. Michael was sure it meant no good.

Behind him two big burly men, fat, not so tall, muscular men… who seemed as if they were in on a really good joke. One of them cracked his knuckles and grinned at Michael. Michael's breath hitched, and he stared wide eyed around… why did he seem unable to move? To even talk?

The man with the long blonde hair pointed the piece of wood towards Michael's neck. "Oh dear. What have we seemed to have caught here?" He asked in a smooth voice that sent chills up Michael's spine. "Crabbe; Get the other out of the car and bring him here." He sneered and in a sudden move threw Michael down in the mud with a wave of his arm which held the piece of wood.

The one who had been crackling his knuckles before got over to the car door and in swoop smashed the glass with one hand and pulled Jack back out. Jack was terrified; Michael was almost certain the red colour of his hair had etched down a tad. Crabbe pulled Jack over the ground and threw him next to Michael. Crabbe's knuckles were bleeding though he didn't seem to notice. Perhaps he was just too dim for that.

The blonde guy sneered at Jack and Michael and gazed down at them for a bit before suddenly throwing a kick in Michael's stomach.

"Filthy muggle." He sneered and threw another kick at him. This time it hit Michael in the face and he cried out in pain.

He pointed the piece of wood at Jack and in a smooth voice uttered the words "Avada Kedavra" A green light shone bright and Michael closed his eyes to block the light. The light quickly disappeared and Michael opened his eyes. To find Jack with closed eyes completely lifeless.

Before he could utter a word the words rung again and he died.

A/N: Read and review, please. :-)


	2. The Partner

Harry Potter was in a brilliant mood when he entered the office that morning. It was a brilliant weather, and the girl he had brought home the previous night had been up for another round in the morning. So having had his morning shag, he could start off his day of work.

"G'Morning Sir!" He greeted Alastor Moody, and poured himself some tea. "To what do I owe the honour of your visit, chief?" He plopped down in his office chair and pulled closer. Alastor was not one for small social visits normally. When he did pop up at his aurors' offices it was either to check their 'constant vigilance' or because he had a rather important case, that he'd rather do himself but as he had half-retired he was only allowed to do the standard paperwork.

Alastor's magical eye took 180 degrees turn to check if there were any outsiders in the room. Satisfied with his check-up he pulled out a large file from his briefcase and handed to Harry.

**_Help the Police: Investigation of missing boys._**

_Last night two boys of 18, Michael Jones, and 16, Jack Rivers, went missing. They drove from Prittlewell about 9 PM and where headed for Petfey where they were expected at Michael Jones's aunt. However when the boys were not there by morning she raised alarm. Michael Jones's car was found in the outskirts of Kents Hill and there were no signs of the two boys._

…

Harry looked up from the newspaper clipping and frowned. "But what has this got to do with our department, Sir? These are muggle-news!" he proclaimed and threw the file down on his desk "Since when do we interfere with the muggle problems?"

"Since we got a tip that Lucius Malfoy was seen in Prittlewell that very same night!" Alastor boomed and looked enraged. Harry groaned and rubbed his temples. It was common knowledge that Lucius Malfoy had been an inner circle deatheater, but they never had enough proof to nail him. Lucius Malfoy, and his son Draco whom Harry had went to school with, was a thorn in Harry's eye and it was Harry's goal to get them both convicted before retirement. But the task had proved very difficult in the past.

"We need you to go investigate this. Read the file on your way." Alastor commanded.

"On my way, sir? It hardly takes that long to apparate to the nearest auror headquarters." Harry objected.

Alastor smirked "Yeah well. You won't be apparating. Your partner for this case insists on driving there. Apparently it's for team building." He snorted at this ridiculous notion, "You'll have the pleasure," another snort "of working with Hermione Granger this time."

Harry nearly choked on his tea. Though he never had the opportunity to work with Granger before, he had often heard his co-workers complain about the bossy know-it-all auror and her insistence to quote Hogwarts; A History, at every possible chance she got. "She's like those muggle… intermet portal things! She knows everything by heart. But she possesses no social skills. At all!" Ronald Weasley, his best friend, had told him once.

"How long shall I stay there, sir?" Harry asked with caution. He wasn't quite sure he'd be satisfied with the answer.

"As long as I see fit, Potter!" Alastor thundered, but after a slight consideration pause, added "but at least a week, most likely more. Granger's booked you in on the local motel. You're driving off at noon."

With that Alastor whooshed out of the room, ending the deal.

* * *

Harry nervously fiddled with his backpack as he leaned against the doorway to the aurors' headquarters. Ron and Thomas were sniggering at him and every once in a while made a parody of a Hogwarts; A History quotations.

"It says right here in chapter 311, paragraph 10, line 12; that a crumbled-horned snorkark only appears on the fullmoo-."

The door slammed shut and a firm voice rung out "There is no such thing as a crumble-horned snorkark, Weasley." Harry turned his head towards the end of the hallway. There stood Hermione Granger, a high rang auror, a typical busy-body in all her glory. She was wearing a couple of worn out trainers, sweatpants and an at least too sizes too large plain t-shirt. Her bushy hair was swept back in a loose ponytail, and she was wearing no make-up at all.

This wasn't what Harry had imagined at all. His co-workers description had given him the impression of a stereo type business woman, in a black suit and everything. He'd even dressed for the occasion. His nicest blue suit, white shirt and blue tie, and he'd spent ages trying to get his hair to lie down!

Hermione gave him an once-over "You might want to change, Potter. Where you and I are going; _that _is not going fit in very well." She smirked "I'll be waiting in the car."

"Yes Ma'am" Harry agreed stunned.

As soon as she'd left the room Ron and Thomas fell to the floor laughing. "The look on your face, mate! Priceless!"

Harry glared at them and quickly took off both the jacket and the tie. He tried making his shirt look a bit casual and decided that was the best it was going to get.

* * *

"R-E-S-P-E-C-T! Find out what it means to me!" Hermione sang and adjusted her back-way mirror again. Harry was staring out the window trying not to listen to her singing. Team building? Ha!

Hermione glanced at him, and finally turned off the radio. "So, er, Harry – Have you read the file yet?"

"Yes, I have, Ma'am" He said sourly "It's got quite the few faults."

She frowned and looked at him sceptically "Like what?"

"Like the lack of evidence. The only actual thing we've got on Malfoy, is that he was in the same village the same day. And we have no motive! Why would Malfoy risk exposure for a couple of muggle-boys?"

She scowled, "You know damn well, Potter, that is has everything to do with it. There is no way his presence was a coincidence. And as for motive; there doesn't have to be any. He's been a nutcase since you defeated Voldemort."

He stared out the window, and bit back a nasty reply. She was wasting his and her time, but if that's what she wanted. He got paid no matter what.

She leaned across his legs and reached down for a bag by his feet. He pushed against the seat to avoid her touch. She pulled up a soda, and threw him a dirty look before concentrating on the traffic again. "I don't bite, Potter."

Could have fooled me, he thought, relaxing again.

A/N: Read and Review, pretty please? Constructive critism is encouraged ;)

Disclaimer: See prologue.


End file.
